No Voice
by Hidden Mist Ninja
Summary: Raph is a famous boxer who was known to everyone but his older brother Donnie who is a Doctor, as The Nightwatcher. Mikey can't speak or even make the slightest noise because of a childhood incident that he can't remember and may never speak again, Mikey and Raph meet and a lot goes on between them, will it be love or friendship? Will Mikey ever speak again?
1. No Voice Chapter 1

**No Voice Chapter 1**

At the open ring boxing, an 18 year old turtle awaiting to watch his favourite fighter, the Nightwatcher. The turtles name was Michelangelo, he has the greenest of grass skin, the purest, lightest, most beautiful sky blue eyes you would ever seen, and he wore an orange mask around his eyes. He wore a light blue pair of denim jeans, an orange shirt, black hoody, a pair of black trainers, and a pair of orange headphone around his neck. His figure was very slim and feminine which is why he was wearing baggy clothing, and his smile made him glow so much it was like he was the sun.

The Nightwatcher was a turtle too, he had emerald green skin, golden eyes and a red mask around them, black boxing gloves which are the cheap pairs, red shorts, and a red mouth guard. His brother was an olive green turtle with brownish red eyes and a purple mask around them, black trousers, white t-shirt, and back shows. The brother seemed to be the simple type, he was also Raph's personal Doctor because he was a Doctor that owned his own clinic that helped people who couldn't afford health insurance.

Michelangelo was very happy that his family let him go alone as long as he texted when he got there which he did a few seconds ago and, call and stay on the phone until he got home which he will defiantly do. The best part was it was a Friday night, so there was no school tomorrow!

The fights had started and about five fights later the Nightwatcher came on, Mikey paid endless amounts of attention to this fight, it didn't last long and the Nightwatcher was named winner of the fight. Mikey didn't expect to be there much longer anyway so, he went outside to the back were the boxers left after being given the all clear by their Doctors.

Mikey was the only one there which was a bit shocking, but then again he did come out when he had only been in there about 1 hour and 30 minutes. Soon six men bigger then Mikey and stronger looking then Mikey joined the back of the line Mikey had made. Mikey ignored their stupidity hearing that they were drunk.

"Hay kid." One of the six men said, Mikey turned around. "You're here to see that pussy Nightwatcher ant ya? But then again all ya fucking freaks need each other don't ya?" The man who appeared to be the leader of the gang asked, making the other five men laugh.

"Yes I am here to see the Nightwatcher, but I don't see any trouble with that. In fact, I have human friends so I don't see why you're being so offensive." Mikey signed with a polite smile.

"What the fuck is all this for?" The leader asked waving his hands about trying and failing to copy Mikey's hand movements.

"It's called sing language, and could you please stop with the bad language." Mikey signed.

"I want a fucking answer ya bitch!" The leader declares punching Mikey square in the beak.

Meanwhile, the Nightwatcher was being checked over.

"A few cuts and broses, but apart from that…you're fine." The Nightwatcher's brother and personal Doctor said.

"So does dis mean we can go now Donnie, 'cause I'm kinda tiered." The Nightwatcher explained with a slight yawn.

"Not just yet." Came a very familiar voice.

"We told you before Saki, we're not interested." Donnie said as the Nightwatcher got up and they started to walk away.

"Very well, but you're going to regret it." Saki said in a slightly threatened way. "Goodbye." And he walked off in the opposite direction.

"He gave up a bit too easy dis time." The Nightwatcher said with curiosity and concern in his voice.

"I think he's just trying to freak us out, I don't think we have to worry too much Raph." Donnie explained.

"I guess you're righ'." Raph said with a sigh. They opened the back doors to a badly browsed turtle being thrown right in front of their feet.

"Ya had enough ya fucking freak?" The leader shouts.

"Ya, he has. But I wan' in!" Raph's declares jolting forward quickly and the gang ran for their lives, Raph turned around to find Donnie checking the teenage turtle sitting on the floor for any serious injuries.

"Thank you so very much." Mikey signed, Donnie and Raph's eyes widen.

"You can't speak?" Donnie asked in shock. Mikey shakes his head, Mikey lifts his head and if he could gasp he would have.

Mikey couldn't believe it, the Nightwatcher and his brother came to his rescue. Mikey was blushing by now, "Wow, the Nightwatcher and his brother came to my rescue, but for some reason I feel like I know them...it's probably nothing" Mikey thought.

"Hello, my name is Michelangelo but everyone calls me Mikey. It is very nice to meet you both." Mikey signed.

"Uhhh, Don?" Raph asked.

Donnie chuckles. "He said, "Hello, My name is Michelangelo but everyone calls me Mikey. It is very nice to meet you both." Oh, and…hi, my name is Donatello but you can call me Donnie or Don." Donnie, said politely smiling at Mikey, Mikey smiles back and looks at Raph. The moment Raph and Mikey's eye's met, it was like Raph had been put under a spell.

Mikey had a friendly smile on his face that Raph couldn't help but feel was meant for him and him alone. Mikey was quite attractive and looked to be about 16 years old but was obviously older. What entranced Raph the most was Mikey's eyes, they weren't filled with worship like other fans, his showed friendship, kindness, and trust. For some reason, Raph felt like he know Mikey. Something seemed familiar about him but…what?

"My names Raphael, but ya can call me Raph." Raph said with a smile, Donnie was a bit shocked. Raph never smiled, or if he did you'd be lucky to catch a glimpse of it. Donnie had only ever caught glimpses of Raph smiling unless he was in the mood for a beat down, then it wasn't quite as rare, but this was the first time Raph smiled a genuine smile and you didn't need to catch a glimpse of it, because he wasn't trying to hide it.

"I think we should get you inside, I can examine you properly then." Donnie said, Mikey just nods but he couldn't feel anything around his neck so he checked it, and his headphones were no longer there. He started looking around franticly, as Donnie helped him stand.

Raph realised why and smiled. "Ya wouldn' by any chance be lookin' for these, would ya?" Raph asked lifting up the headphones that appeared to be a bit damaged. Mikey smiles quickly embracing Raph with the arm that wasn't around Donnie's shoulder, when he pulled away he signed "Thank you." And put them around his neck, right where they belong or where Mikey liked then to be at lest. Raph blushed, whilst Donnie smiled and with that got Mikey inside.

To Be Continued

 **Donnie:** *smiles* Raph's got a cccrrruuussshhh!

 **Raph:** *Blushes* Shut up Don!

 **Me:** Stop bickering Raph Donnie, besides it's my story I'll write it how I want!

 **Mikey:** *signs* I like it, I think I really capturers how Raph feels about me in real life.

 **Me:** Thank you Mikey.

 **Mikey:** *signs and smiles* Your welcome.

Inspired by a story on Deviantart called More Than Meets the Eye by **orangebarmy**


	2. No Voice Chapter 2

**No Voice Chapter 2**

 **Previously:**

Raph realised why and smiled. "Ya wouldn' by any chance be lookin' for these, would ya?" Raph asked lifting up the headphones that appeared to be a bit damaged. Mikey smiles quickly embracing Raph with the arm that wasn't around Donnie's shoulder, when he pulled away he signed "Thank you." And put them around his neck, right where they belong or where Mikey liked then to be at least. Raph blushed, whilst Donnie smiled and with that got Mikey inside.

Once inside Donnie started checking Mikey over, his curiosity struck when he sure a scar that ran across Mikey's neck where the vocal cords lay, Donnie assumed that was why Mikey couldn't talk, some sort of operation that he had to get done when he was younger. All the while Donnie was fussing to take care of Mikey's sprained ankle and any other injuries, Mikey was fussing over his headphones, fixing them with a switch blade.

"Why are ya making such a fuss over those 'eadphones?" Raph asked curiosity written on his face, Mikey puts up a finger to tell Raph to give him a second. Mikey placed the headphones back round his neck and switched them on just as Donnie finished with Mikey.

"He's fine, badly sprained ankle, broses, cuts, and a mild disconcert in his left shoulder but otherwise ok." Donnie stated to his younger brother with a satisfied grin.

"Thank you for all your help." Spoke a teenage raspy voice from Mikey, they look at him in shock. "To answer your question Raph, these headphones are really important because they were made to speak for me." Mikey explained without moving his lips. "I do like to move my lips with the words sometimes, but I prefer to mess with people's minds. It's way more fun that way." Mikey explained moving his mouth in time with the word, making it seem like he was the one speaking.

"If they were ta break, couldn' ya jus' ge' a new pair?" Raph asked.

Mikey shakes his head. "These are the only ones of their kind." Mikey stated.

"Who made them? Why aren't these on the shelves yet? They could help a lot of people." Donnie asked in fascination at the technology that must go into these headphones.

"I made them. There not on the shelves because I never thought to sell them, even if I did there not ready yet. There's sill a few bugs I got to work through." Mikey explained to his rescuers.

"That's fascinating! What about the voice? How'd you download that typical teenage raspy voice onto it?" Donnie asked inquisitively.

"There was no download. The voice you are hearing now is what I would actually sound like if I was able to speak to you right know. I have created soundwave senses in the headphone, the left ear peace picks up the messages sent from the brain to the voice box and mouth to tell it what it wants it to say, the right ear peace picks up the soundwaves tracmited from the voice box, they link up at the back of the headphone were a computer puts what each ear peace picks up together to formulate the words, then they go to the speakers I installed on the opposite side of the foam were the ears should go to amplify the words, therefor speak for me." Mikey explains, Donnie's eyes light up at how advanced Mikey has made a very simple peace of technology, and it was so perfectly hidden. All teenagers wear their headphones around there necks as a way of looking cool and a kicker way of putting their headphones on. Mikey was a teenager with headphones, that could talk for him, he had made something so life changing so easily hidden, it made invisible hearing aids look bad.

"How did you get it to amplify your actual voice?" Donnie asked with the biggest smile on his face.

"That one of the bugs, it was kind of a happy accident, but I will find out someday." Mikey explained, rubbing the back of his head.

"So your inta tha' whole science stuff?" Raph asked, a little disappointed that Donnie might get closer to Mikey then he would.

"Nah, not my thing. I just made these because if I can never have a voice of my own, who says I can't have a voice at all. I'm more of a, pulling pranks, joking around, having a laugh, having fun, hyperactive person." Mikey stated, Raph and Donnie both felt like they had heard those personalities being told to them before.

"Well, we best be getting you home, can you give me your address and I'll run ahead to the can and put it into the satnav?" Donnie asked, Mikey nods his head. Donnie grabs a piece of paper and a pen, gives it to Mikey and Mikey write down his address giving it to Donnie when he's done.

Raph helps Mikey make his way out. "How old are ya Mikey? And why did those guys mess with ya?" Raph asked looking at Mikey with concern.

"I'm 18 years old and they beat me up because they were drunk ideates that thought I was offending them because I wasn't talking to them." Mikey replied.

"Bustards!...Why didn' ya us your 'eadphones ta talk for ya?" Raph needed to know why Mikey used them for him and his brother but not for them.

"Because I don't talk to anyone I don't like or trust, and something about you and your brother makes me feel like I could trust you with anything…why do you think that is?" Mikey asked in wonder, Donnie pulled over with the car, Raph helped Mikey in and then sat next to him as Donnie started to drive to Mikey's house.

"I don't know, but wha' I do know is tha' I'm gunna be tellin' your dad wha' happened ta ya." Raph stated with a grin cheering Mikey up a bit, Donnie stopped at a red light just in time because Mikey's response would have made him slam on the brakes.

"Booyakasha!" Mikey yelled in glee, that word and that word alone brought back some sort of memory for both Raph and Don, they knew that word. It was a word someone they once knew used to yell all the time, but who was it? And why was it so impotent?

To Be Continued

Raph: (yells) Why would ya do tha'? Mikey jus' reminded me of somethin' from my past!

Me: (smiles) That's the point of cliff hangers dude.

Donnie: She has a point. The whole point of a cliff-hanger is to leave the ordinance wanting more, and seeing that your moaning because you don't like the fact that it stops just as its getting good, obviously means that she has done a good job with the cliff-hanger.

Me: Thank you D. (smiles)

Mikey: (Smiles) I'm just glad that I can talk, even if it is with a mashie. I mean, what would I do if I couldn't cry out BOOYAKASHA!

Me: You never know, maybe you won't need the headphones to talk for you forever. (misgeavous smile)

Mikey: Was that a spoiler? (shock)

Me: (evil smile) Maybe.

Inspired by a story on Deviantart called More Than Meets the Eye by **orangebarmy**

 **Link to story:** art/More-Than-Meets-The-Eye-P1-392284933


	3. No Voice Chapter 3

**No Voice Chapter 3**

 **Previously:** "Booyakasha!" Mikey yelled in sarcastic glee. That word and that word alone brought back some sort of memory for both Raph and Don, they knew that word. It was a word someone they once knew used to yell all the time, but who was it? And why was it so impotent?

"What did you just say?" Donnie asked in shock.

"Booyakasha." Mikey said again with a shrug.

"Do ya no wha' tha' even means?" Raph asked a bit stunned.

"No, but it's fun to yell." Mikey said with a smile, the lights turned green and Donnie continued to drive in shock. "Why?" Mikey asked, fearing he'd done something wrong.

"It's just…I feel and I know Raph feels the same but…I feel like I know that word." Donnie stated.

"Like it's been said before. Almost like we knew someone tha' once said tha' word." Raph finished, still a bit stunned.

"Well, what's your full name?" Mikey asked, the two brothers could see where he was getting at. If they had met before, maybe a last name to go with the first would spring up some memories.

"Hamato. Donatello and Raphael Hamato." They say in unison, Mikey seemed to really think about the names for a while.

Mikey eventually shrugs. "Sorry dudes, your names don't ring any bells." He confesses.

"What about you?" Donnie asked, needing to know for certain that they didn't know him.

"Michelangelo Splinterson." Mikey stated, looking a bit worried. Raph and Donnie thought about the name, and then the name rings a bell. Michelangelo Splinterson, they knew that name, he was…a friend! Before either of them could say another word. "That's my house there!" Mikey shouted as he pointed to the house, they pulled over and Mikey couldn't have got out the car any quicker, Donnie and Raph had really scared them. He didn't know why he was getting so scared about weather or weather not they knew his name.

Before the boys could ask why Mikey ran off, he knocked on his front door and it was answered almost immediately by tall rat. The boys frown at seeing that Mikey was an adopted kid, the rat asked Mikey what happened and he was able to explain it in seconds. "Outside waiting, drunk dudes, fight, Raph and Donnie saved me, brought me home." He said simply. "I explain in detail later." He said quietly, the rat looked and Raph and Donnie and shock crossed his face.

"Michelangelo, go upstairs now." Mikey didn't bother arguing and went inside, the old rat pulled the front door to and walked up to the boys.

"How did you find him?" The old rat asked, a hint of panic in his eye but a face stern and serious.

"What do you mean?" Donatello asked.

"Do not play dumb with me Donatello, I know my son well enough to know that he said something that has triggered your memories about him." The rat proclaimed, able to keep his voice level.

"Your Splinter, dads old friend." Raph stated, recognizing the old rat now.

"Yes I am, and as your fathers friend I will say this nicely. Stay away from Michelangelo." He said, not in a threatening way, but they could tell this was dead serious.

"Why? Why should we stay away from him?" Raph demanded.

"Please keep your voice down." Splinter said quietly. "You must stay away from my son, if you don't it could end up going terribly wrong and hurting everyone, including Michelangelo." Splinter stated trying to make the boys understand.

"At least tell us why." Donnie stated, feeling it was only right that they knew why they couldn't be near Mikey.

"Because he won't remember you." The boys look at Splinter in shock, Splinter signs. "Michelangelo got into a terrible accident when he was younger, causing the cut on his throat I have no doubt you've seen, and a horrible hit to the head…that day he not only lost his voice, but all his childhood memories. Doctors evaluated Michelangelo for a while, they say that if Michelangelo's memories are to come back it would be to traumatizing for him. He'd remember the accident, he'd remember the fact that he could talk one in the past but it's been taken away from him, he'll remember his mother dying in front of him, and that is too much to take in, even for someone my age. If you stay, you would have to live with the fact that Michelangelo will never remember the friendship you all once shared, but you can't be around him because you, yourselves are possible triggers to unlocking his past. I can't watch my son suffer from gaining his memories, and I can't watch my best friend's sons get crushed by someone who can't remember who they are." Splinter explained, the boys look at him in shock finding it hard to take all the information in. if they found it hard, imagine what it could do to Mikey?

"Ok, but ya gotta no tha' Mike's a great kid. I don' remember wha' he used ta be like, but ya should know tha' I'd be willin' for Mike ta never remember me if it mean' I could get ta know him now." Raph states, making sure Splinter understood he would actually do it. Donnie agreed to Raph statement, he'd also take that if it meant that could get to know Mikey the why he is now.

Splinter chuckles. "You have the spirit your father did…you both do." Splinter states the signs. "If you really wish for this then I cannot stop you, but the consequences of this are yours and your alone." Splinter explained, the boys understood the consequences of becoming friend with Mikey again, they were willing to except whatever came their way and would face it together. "You may come over tomorrow if you wish, but for now I must speak with Michelangelo, he looked fearful when I answered the door." Before the boys could say a word Splinter said. "I'll be sure to let you both know how he is doing tomorrow if you decide to come over. Splinter bids them goodbye and goes inside to talk to his son, Donnie and Raph go home, promising themselves they'd try and come back tomorrow.

To Be Continued


End file.
